Dame mas razones
by Acuinipuini
Summary: No hay duda: Potter tiene la culpa de todo. Matarlo no es una opción, aguantarlo menos. Pásale la cuenta de tu psicólogo, será un buen comienzo. Secuela de: Dame una razon.
1. El prologo que no fue

Capitulo I

El prologo que no fue

Tenía muchas razones para pensar que este año sería **EL** año. Mis calificaciones eran excelentes, tenia nuevos amigos, conocí gente en el verano, descanse, y mi muy extraña pero fuerte conexión con ese que antes me daba calambre nomas de lo estúpido que me parecía había mejorado, hasta el punto de verme a misma nerviosa por una salida con él.

Pero sacando todo eso, este año aun creo, puede salvarse. Es mi último en Hogwarts, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Hare el examen de ingreso para los aurors, pero no estoy segura de pasarlo por mas que haya estudiado como loca el año pasado.

Joder, que este monologo interno esta mas aburrido que mi hermana hablando de los colores de su casa.

Voy al grano para no aburrirlos y para no dormirme.

Estoy en el tren, en un compartimiento, sola como caramelo amargo, pasado y olvidado en el bolsillo de algún despistado. Con mis manos en mi bolso y unas ganas tremendas de ir a buscar a ese ser infame barato nomas para verlo a la cara y no hablarle.

¡Que note que no me importa! ¡Que se de cuenta que ya pasó! ¡Que deduzca que si me habla una sola silaba le romperé la cara a patadas como me enseñó el hermano de Avril! (Que dicho sea de paso, sigo pensando que es medio bruto con la pobre.)

El año pasado, que recuerdos, año movido pero dentro de todo había terminado bien.

Yo estaba feliz, mi hambre nerviosa se había terminado acompañada con mi súper histeria crónica.

¿Por qué la cadena se rompe por lo más débil? ¿Nadie es soldador profesional como para ver venir la "posta" y detener la catástrofe antes de que suceda? Supongo que el mundo no es así, y creo que si alguien me hubiese dicho que James Potter me dejaría plantada en una cita no se lo hubiese creído.

Hay dos posibilidades: Si me lo hubiesen dicho a principio del año pasado, mi risa por lo pronto me hubiese ahogado. Pero si la cosa hubiese sido a fin de año, mi preocupación habría aflorado.

¿Quién se creía que era para dejarme esperando tres horas? ¡Si hasta me había puesto un modesto pero MUY bonito vestido que mamá me hizo!

¡ESPERO QUE LO PISE UN TREN O AUN PEOR…QUE SE LE ROMPA LA ESCOBA!

Uf…

Tranquila Lily, que la cosa no es tan mala. Toma aire, cálmate y por favor, deja de tirarte el pelo de esa forma, lo tienes cortajeado de tanto jugar a lo bruto.

No me muevo de mi asiento. El paisaje sí, hace rato y me extraña no ver a mis amigos ya, ellos podrán hacer que me olvide del asunto, aunque con el humor que se trae Lara después de que le conté, seguramente si no esta acá, o persigue a Eliot para que no asalte a la señora del carrito antes de que comience su ronda o esta asfixiando a Potter por imbécil.

Mataría por ver esto último.

Me distraigo, la puerta del compartimiento se abre dejando pasar a Avril. Su rostro refleja que no esta pasando un buen momento. Los ojos hinchados no hacen más que acentuar mis suposiciones. Su despedida de Connor no debe haber sido nada fácil, seguramente esa que chillaba como gato medio muerto en el andén era ella.

Pobre, coloca parte de su cabello (ahora un poco más largo hasta los hombros) y saluda tímidamente. Se limpia la cara con la manga de la túnica y se sienta frente mío.

.- Creo que es estúpido preguntar como te ha ido.-

.- No lo sería, pero no quiero hablar del tema.- contesta encogiéndose de hombros.- Por lo menos me pude desquitar, de pasada vi a Black y el muy idiota me dio la oportunidad de aplicar la torcedura de brazos que me enseño Brian para contrarrestar los ataques de Michael.

.- Bien hecho.- No quiero, pero creo que se me refleja, ella hace un mohín antes de suspirar.

.- No, Potter no estaba con él, por que créeme, el placer de hacerles ese movimiento a ambos al mismo tiempo debe ser indescriptible, tanto como para no estar tan deprimida ahora.- nos callamos unos instantes, la puerta se abre nuevamente para dar paso a una acalorada Lara y a un despeinado Eliot.

Ambos al verme dudan, pero me muestran una sonrisa amplia y perversa.

¡Ay no!

.- ¿Qué hicieron?-

.- Bueno…- Eliot se adelanta, se encoje de hombros y se sienta junto a Avril, con desenvoltura pasa un brazo por sus hombros.- Digamos que no pudimos con la tentación, sabes, somos seres que nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones.

.- No por nada somos ascendentes Aries, Lily.- Aporta Lara colocándose a mi lado.- Creo que no seremos igual de jodidos que ellos, pero el lindo recuerdito que invento Eliot este verano les dejara saber que con Lily no se meten y quedan impunes.

.- Pero técnicamente el que metió la pata hasta el fondo fue Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew no tienen la culpa de nada. - interrumpe Avril. Lara puso los ojos en blanco mientras que él se limita a asistir.

.- Pero ya, les vale por estar protegiéndolo. La idea inicial era que yo le rompiera la cara.

Sonrío, él podía ser un despistado pero cuando tenia que poner la cara por los amigos era el primero en salir.

.- Pero ambos se interpusieron, Black también, pero no cuenta.- dice Lara.- Así que estarán apestando por lo menos hasta llegar al colegio. ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?

Ya, suéltalo, que yo con lo despierta que estoy últimamente voy a cambiar de tema tan rápidamente, sería menos doloroso (o desconcertante) que me tirasen cuesta abajo con unos patines, si no termino estampada en un árbol es por que me quede desparramada por el piso. Espero que Potter no venga a gritarme las mil quichicientas, por que seguramente es tan patán de creer que fui capaz de enviar a mis amigos.

¡Que se atreva! ¡Que se atreva y le caigo encima con todo y mis kilos de mas!

He subido de peso, nuevamente. En tres semanas he hecho merito y ya casi no me entra mi ropa mas cómoda.

No, si yo digo, la solución es que Potter muera, o que yo me mude a otro país, pero como van las cosas, aun me falta un poco para poder comprarme un pasaje a Sudamérica, así que no queda otra que hacer la vista gorda, seguir pagando terapeuta y ¿tripas de acero… o era corazón?

No importa.

Mejor ahorrar energía, dinero y ponerme a hacer gimnasia por que a este paso tendrán que levantarme para subir las escaleras, aunque para bajarlas por ahí me tiren y listo. Por alguna extraña razón siempre quise saber lo que se sentía gira y girar hacia los terrenos.

Creo que me lo contagie de mi perro, él lo hace siempre para todos lados.

Cuando esta en el jardín, cuando mamá le da su comida, cuando Petunia viene de visita, cuando ve la televisión con mi papá y la tortuga.

Aunque por ahí no sea tan bueno imitarlo, una vez lo hice, poniendo mi cabeza abajo en un sillón, panza para arriba. Cinco minutos lograron que me doliera la cabeza por horas y que estuviese mareada por lo menos unos veinte minutos.

Gracias a eso me pegue contra el borde de una mesa, le herré a una silla y metí el pie en el agua del pobre perro. Y créanme, él no giro cuando pasó.

Da igual, son solo unos meses y no tendré que verle la cara. ¿Fui una estúpida?

¡Claro que si!

Como la vez que me compre unos zapatos muy bonitos, pero demasiado altos. Si hay algo en este mundo que yo no soporto son las alturas, y sea un centímetro o doce, la perspectiva cambia. Bueno, la perspectiva y la molestia en la columna, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

Volvimos al punto de inicio, de donde nunca tendríamos que haber salido.

Mejor me distraído con algo, la conversación no es del todo atrayente, el tema de los juanetes traumantes de su tía Loise no es para nada apetitoso, no después de haberme atragantado con dos porciones de pastel.

Mejor contar nubes…aunque lo veo difícil, están todas apelotonadas.

¿Acaso no se puedo confiar siquiera en las nubes?

Continuara

* * *

Soy un ser manejado por mis impulsos jajajaja. No he podido, y eso que lo intente, pero por alguna razon creia que debia continuar "Dame una razon" Espero no les moleste.

Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic, espero que este tambien les agrade.

Beshos a todos.

Grisel


	2. Para no desafiarte

Capitulo II: Para no desafiarte.

Sisisisisi, ya veo que puede ser posible, pero no sé si es sano.

.- ¿Eliot, puedes palmearle la espalda? Creo que el jugo sólo lo empeoro.- él lo hace, esto parece funcionar y en medio del bullicio de la cena de bienvenida la comida atorada en la boca de la pequeña pasa lenta pero definitivamente, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

¿Cuántas veces le tendré que decir que no es bueno meterse dos patas de pollo y ensalada al mismo tiempo?

No sé exactamente que hora es, ni tampoco por que en esta generación de ingresantes son tan pequeñitos, por ahí son familiares de Avril. Sacando eso y que Lara resbaló al bajar del tren raspándose, la cosa no esta tan mal.

Bueno, tal vez miento un poco.

Siento una mirada constante en mi nuca, pero yo como soy una buena actriz y se me da la tortura ajena (la mía todavía no probé, conscientemente por lo menos) no le doy cabida alguna.

Estoy más que segura que es él, con su cabello despeinado y una excusa en la punta de la lengua.

Guárdatela para quien quiera escucharte, Potter, yo lo supere…es eso o el jugo mezclado con alcohol (broma de Michael hacia Avril) me esta haciendo efecto.

.- Connor dice que mientras lo haga a conciencia no me va a hacer daño.- protesta Avril una vez recuperada. Eliot a su lado se rasca la cabeza contrariado y con una sonrisa más que compasiva, nerviosa.

.- El punto creo que reside en el hecho de que _permanezcas _ consiente.-

.- Ah….- se mete un pedazo de tomate en la boca y lo mastica lentamente. Una sonrisa se forma al saborearlo y larga un: - Nunca lo pensé de esa forma.

.- Me da la impresión de que nunca lo pensaste.- Aporta Lara divertida.

.- Eso también.- admite en el mismo tono. Luego de eso reímos un buen rato, contentos de que se nos haya pasado el malhumor que traíamos en el tren.

Lara nos comenta que oyó a un par de estudiantes decir que el profesor de Runas renunció y que tendremos a alguien nuevo. No esta segura del todo, es que también andaba escuchando la conversación de otros chicos que hablaban sobre sueños bizarros. Por ahí se le cruzaron los comunicados.

No la voy a culpar por andar distrayéndose con cualquier cosa. Notó que también esta algo alicaída por que este año no estará su novio con ella.

Connor es una gran persona, una lastima que se graduara antes.

Suspiro.

Mejor debería preocuparme por como sobrevivir este año, aunque si _ese_ sigue mirándome de esa manera dudo que él llegue vivo al final de curso.

.- Lily.-

.- Mmmm.-

.- Potter no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que nos encontramos con su grupo en el Hall.-

No contesto, encuentro la ocasión justa para darme vuelta levemente. Los merodeadores están sentados a unos cuantos grupos de nosotros. Nuestras miradas se cruzan casi al instante. Yo con toda la delicadeza que me caracteriza desde que tengo uso de mis facultades motoras, sonrío levemente. Por alguna razón encuentro un cambio en su rostro, como un deje de luz. Al instante y siguiendo con mi plan primero, levanto mi mano y aun con mi sonrisa socarrona le muestro mi dedito del medio con la mejor desenvoltura.

Escucho la risa de Eliot, Avril esta ahogando la suya con un poco de jugo pero poco le sirve. La única que esta destartalada es Lara, que ha escondido su rostro en la mesa.

¿Acaso pensaba que lo invitaría? ¿Qué le haría una seña amable?

Oh, pobre, pobre iluso.

.- Eso ha sido….-

.- Grandioso.- admite Lara terminado la frase de Eliot; y se que lo dice no por mi accionar en si, sino por la reacción.

Me levanto de mi asiento, ya no tengo hambre y la verdad no quiero arriesgarme a que Potter venga hacia mí para reclamar nada. Además…bueno….

.- Regresen cuando quieran.- esto no me lo dicen a mi, y estoy mas que segura que si Miller aprecia su vida no va repetirlo. Avril le lanza una aterradora mirada. Ya, no creo que sea para tanto, sé que Lara y Eliot no son de nuestra casa pero eso no debe darles tan mala vibra, ¿a donde quedó su espíritu de compañerismo?

.- No te preocupes, lo harán.- objeta la pequeña al pasar y también se levanta para seguirme. Al final, salimos del gran salón con la panza llena y con mucho sueño.

Los viajes cansan y el que diga lo contrario nunca fue adolescente, ni fue confinado durante más de diez horas a un pequeño espacio como lo es un compartimiento.

.- Bien, mañana comienza todo de nuevo.-

.- Por última vez.- Lara responde al comentario de nuestro amigo. Avril y yo estábamos muy ocupadas en ese momento dando una demostración de nuestro bostezo sincronizado. – El solo pensarlo me da vagancia.

.- Quiero verte al final del año. Seguro que no resistes llorar como margarita.-

.- Yo…- Avril interrumpe antes de que Lara pudiese contestar. Nos inunda un silencio bastante prolongado, seguro que se olvido lo que estaba por decir.-…me olvide…

A eso me refiero. Aunque tengo la leve sospecha de que iba a hacer un comentario sobre abejas…

Mmmm.

.- Ya, no pongas mi sensibilidad en juicio. No fui yo la que lloró dos noches seguidas por "Bambi".-

.- No me avergüenzo de mis lagrimas.- admite Eliot deteniéndose.

.- No creo que de eso solo debas avergonzarte.- bromea ella. Él se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia.- No hay que hacerle chicos, estamos condenados a soportar a Filch un año mas. ¿Creen que esta vez si le de un infarto o nomas las futuras generaciones deberán aguantarlo?

.- Me da la impresión que da para largo.- contesto. Fuera del castillo el viento sopla con fuerzas.- Solo ruego para que mañana no nos den pociones a primera hora.

.- Eso te pasa por elegir una carrera tan difícil.- comenta Avril rascándose la cabeza.- Como yo no pienso seguir ninguna carrera mágica, tuve como optativas Runas o Estudios Muggles. Las demás materias fueron por descarte.

.- ¿Descarte de que?- me inquieta la respuesta. ¿Para que pregunte?

Ella con su actitud de niña que no rompe un plato, sonríe ampliamente.

.- De cómo me cayeran los profesores y cuan difícil fuese la materia.-

Me paso una mano por la cara. Lara tiene la misma actitud reacia como yo hacia el comportamiento de Avril, en cambio Eliot le da dos golpecitos en la cabeza en forma de felicitaciones.

.- Bien, dejémonos de distracciones, a dormir todo el mundo que mañana no va a haber quien nos levante.- opino desperezándome. Veo que unos cuantos compañeros de casas al igual que nosotros se van acercando para despedirse.- Recuerden, nada de quedarse hasta tarde, no dulces…bueno, eso olvídenlo, no drogas...- Eliot revolea los ojos.- No mirarse los pies hasta las tres de la mañana meditando sobre el Karma…- Lara bufa.- Y definitivamente, nada de jugar a la tormenta en la ducha.

Avril se pincha cual globo.

.- Mamá Lily, ¿desde cuando tan estricta?

Lara alza la mano.

.- ¡Yo, yo sé! Aunque dudo que le guste la respuesta a nuestra presente pelirroja.- Es mi turno de bufar.

.- Déjense de niñerías, ¡a dormir que después me toca cubrirlos!-

No tardamos mucho en desarmar el grupo. Avril y yo subimos las escaleras, mas que convencidas que Eliot acompañará a Lara hasta Hufflepuff solo para darle lata sobre su caída. A pesar de tener diecisiete años recién cumplidos parece un crio en muchos aspectos.

Avril sube los últimos escalones con pesadez, atrasada y con muchísimo sueño.

Digo la contraseña, muy segura de que ella ni se la acuerda.

Oh, el dulce aroma de la sala común. Los elfos este verano se han pasado, el año pasado lindos destrozos dejamos. ¿Cómo habrán hecho para despegar los restos de masa intento de trabajo práctico de la niña de segundo año?

Un par de compañeras nos saludan, alegres tal vez de que quedaron juntas en las habitaciones. Me pregunto si…

.- Mira, este año me asignaron la 7B- Avril, adelantada a mis pensamientos no explayados, observa la cartelera con las listas. Se gira hacia mi con una sonrisa.- Nos ha tocado juntas…- su cara se enseria rápidamente y se acerca a mi con premura.- Si hemos de ser compañeras, deberás saber que mi cama no se tiende, hay veces que tal vez la misma se inunde de pergaminos a medio usar, pero nunca los tires, es mi tarea. Y mi ropa generalmente estará colgada en las varillas del dosel.

Oh. Me veo venir convivencia profunda…y algo accidentada.

.- ¿Explicándole la clase de desastre que eres para salvarla de juntarse contigo?- esa voz la conozco. Ladeo mi cuello solo unos centímetros para encontrarme de lleno con Black. Remus saluda tímidamente por sobre el hombro de este y Peter esta en el mismo plan, aunque creo que él lo hace por que tiene sueño.

Oh, oh.

Mis ojos no llegan a registrar a James hasta que está demasiado cerca. Pero por suerte yo también tengo buenos amigos que salen en pos de mi defensa. Avril, ignorando a Black ha acortado el trayecto y se ha interpuesto, colocándonos a los tres en un espacio de distancia de no más de medio metro.

Parece apretado, lo sé, y también se siente.

.- Lil…

.- Ah, no, si desea una cita con la señorita Evans deberá pedir turno.- No se si reír o llorar por la defensa de Avril. James baja la mirada. Este verano ha crecido y si antes le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros ahora su inclinación parece hasta exagerada.

.- ¡No te metas!- reclama Sirius antes de que su amigo contestase. Ella nuevamente le ignoró.

.- No es por nada, pero Evans es una señorita muy ocupada y…-

.- Necesito hablar.- James hace lo mismo con ella. Yo apenas estoy saliendo de lo absurda que es esta situación.

.- Su necesidad le es irrelevante a mi señora.- Avril es un huesito duro de roer, así que utiliza las mismas palabras del "acusado" para dejarlo fuera de combate. Cosa que se complica cuando Sirius se acerca en plan de hacer lo mismo con su amigo.

.- ¿Qué parte de: no te metas, no has captado?- Ella le mira con fastidio y sin moverse un acapice. Ahora somos cuatro en un espacio reducido. ¡Vamos! ¡Que a este paso rompemos algún record!

.- Soy de reacciones lentas Black, además, aun sigo preguntándome como un _intento de_ como tu, sigue respirando, así que imagínate cuan alejada estoy de ponerme a analizar lo que pueda llegar a salir de tu boca.-

.- No tienes por que aclarar que eres un _lenta- _recalca dándole un tinte algo mas burlesco.- Solo pregunto por que te metes en algo que no es tu asunto.

.- No sé tú, pero yo considero a mis amigos como un AMPLIO asunto. Potter no puede tener cara para acercársele después de lo que hizo.- entre mi vaivén de miradas dedicadas a la escena y a James, me doy cuenta que él también esta pendiente de lo que ambos dicen.

Sirius esta que truena, al parecer no le gusta que lo califiquen como una persona que no considera a sus amigos.

.- Pues si fuese cierto, dejarías que James hablara con ella para solucionar las cosas.-

.- ¿Qué cosa va a solucionar si ya no queda nada?- Oh, pregunta caótica. Hasta a mi me dolió. Junto fuerzas y tiro de la túnica de Avril.

.- Vamos, no vale la pena.- comento sin ganas. James me mira nuevamente y hace ademan de tomarme del brazo pero Avril se interpone nuevamente.

.- No juegues mas Potter, esto hasta acá llego. Junta la dignidad que te ha quedado y desaparécete y si puedes llévate al intento de…- mira a Remus y Peter que sabiamente se han mantenido al margen.- ¡Hola!- saluda lo mas fresca cortando todo el silencio tenso, de una manera peculiar, pero cortándolo en definitivamente.

Tira de mí y ambas subimos a las habitaciones de chicas lo más rápido que puede darnos una retirada con dignidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

El Universo confabula, no me vengan a decir lo contrario por que seria una vil mentira y todos saben que los mentirosos van al infierno. Aunque si son mentirosos ateos no se donde podrán ir.

Mmmmm.

La única clase que puede permitirme tal divagación sin serias consecuencias es Historia de la Magia. No es que me disguste, ha muchísimas parte de la historia misma que son muy interesantes pero vamos, que me da muchísima pachorra saber el por que los duendes se pelearon entre ellos, nuevamente, hace doscientos años.

…

¿Por que justo tenia que tocarme esta clase con Potter?

Ya, tengo entendido que él también entrará a la academia de Auror, pero vamos….Si por lo menos estuviera Lara…o mejor Eliot, ellos son altos e impedirían cualquier clase de vista que ahora se da el lujo de tener ese desde sus tres asientos a la derecha.

Por suerte esta es la última clase de la mañana, después toca el almuerzo y por ultimo Pociones para terminar la primera jornada de estudios.

Mejor miro por la ventana. Si sigo observando el vaivén de la pluma de mi compañero de adelante me dará mucho sueño, o ganas de estornudar.

Parece que esta lindo, algo frio, hoy cuando baje Avril ya había ido a desayunar y regresaba con cara de: no quería, pero no tuve otra. ¿No podían poner la sala en un lugar con menos escaleras? Digo… (Insertar GRAN monologo de los beneficios de las branquialgas que si me permiten, tienen conexión con lo que estaba hablando SOLO en su retorcida mente).

Toda esa verborragia para terminar concluyendo: hace frio, ponerte un saquito.

Exacto, yo puse la misma cara.

Por ahí si mejora para la tarde podremos ir a distendernos al lado del lago. Ese lugar es sumamente pacifico y siempre me tranquiliza, y por el escalofrío que me esta recorriendo ahora haciéndome poner mas tensa, estoy mas que segura de que lo voy a necesitar.

Me doy vuelta para darme cuenta que la clase dio fin. Algunos de mis compañeros ya se están retirando mientras que otros más rezagados o dormidos, guardan sus cosas lentamente.

Mi pequeño mal estar no es auto inducido, James se encuentra ahora parado junto a mi banco con cara de serias intenciones.

¡Que se las meta por donde le quepan!

Me levanto y sin guardar mis cosas en sus totalidad (pluma y tintero si) tomo mis pergaminos y me dispongo a irme. Él se interpone.

Me corro.

Se corre.

Vuelvo a correrme para el otro lado.

Hace lo mismo.

Con que con esas estamos. ¡Yo también puedo jugar rudo! ¡Utilizare la técnica milenaria, hecha por mujeres de antiguas épocas para eludir este tipo de situaciones!

.- Li… ¡Ay!- Me apresuro. No creo haber ejercido tanta fuerza como para romperle el pie(es una lastima), pero me permitirá huir con algo de dignidad.- ¡Lily, espera!

¿Pero a este le gusta el sado maso o qué?

¿Quiere que lo vuelva a pisar?

No me detengo, salgo del aula como alma que lleva el diablo y no paro hasta llegar hasta las puertas del Gran comedor.

Uf, estuvo cerca. ¿Cuántos días son los que quedan hasta fin de curso? ¿Habrá problemas si traigo a mi terapeuta al colegio?

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año! ¡Espero que esten bien! Lamento muhco mi descarado atraso con esta historia, no tengo excusa.

n.n pero como me quieren mucho no me van a pegar ¿no? ( los lectores apuntan con sus tomates, sandias, bananas, ¿repollitos?) Mmmmm buenooo.

Como siempre, agradezco mucho su apoyo y espero no tardarme tan bestialmente otra vez.

Miles de Remus chibi para: NerwenInWonderland, Ginebra216, Llams, LiiEvanz, mimig2, Andromeda no Sainto, ColibriBlack.

Beshos!

Grisel


	3. Para no ser tan cabeza dura

**Capitulo III: Para no ser tan cabeza dura.**

¿Por qué tiene que amanecer?

No son suficientes las horas de descanso, no por lo menos cuando es invierno. El frío le quita la gracia a todo, menos al hecho de quedarse en la cama girando y girando, tomando calorcito hasta hartarse. Incluso cuando ya los ojos comienzan a arder de tanto dormir.

.- _Mhuedias- _ De entre las sabanas, miro la cama contigua a la mía. Avril, en la misma posición que yo, me observa con ojos cerrados (cosa que veo difícil, pero ella dice que se puede).

Hago el esfuerzo sobrehumano y me siento.

Uh.

Que mareo.

Sonara estúpido, pero a solo cincuenta centímetros de mi almohada me siento solita. ¿Por qué no podemos llevarlas a clase?

Bostezo.

Cielos, que aburrimiento. Hoy toca transformaciones temprano y presiento que mi cabello se tomó las cosas muy seriamente y ha pasado de ser un conjunto de hebras que cae desde mi cabeza a ser un nido de ratas, que existe en la misma.

Demonios…

El piso esta frío.

Camino hasta el baño y con un gran esfuerzo, logro estar lista en diez minutos. No he logrado solventar del todo el desastre de mi cabello, pero no se nota, para eso son las coletas.

Al salir de baño Avril se encuentra parada frente a su cama, parece que continúa dormida. Cual es mi sorpresa al ver que como autómata, levanta un brazo y agarra un pergamino colgando del dosel. (Debo preguntarle como lo hace)

.- No me digas que esa es tu tarea.-

.- Seee- contesta mezclándolo con un largo bostezo. – Me quede hasta tarde- otro bostezo.- haciéndolo…bah, hice el intento.

Respuesta que puede traducirse como: Esta a medio hacer, de las diez preguntas que había solo conteste cinco y de esas mismas, tres las inventé porque me daba pachorra investigar.

Desde hace mes y medio que convivo con ella en el cuarto y me he dado cuenta que es aun mas desastrosa y desordenada de lo que hubiese imaginado. Tenemos dos compañeras más. Una chica Lauren, algo estirada, que ya cansada de repetirle que guarde su ropa en su lugar, ha optado por ignorarla y otra, un poco mas afable, de nombre Marie que poco está en la habitación puesto que participaba en muchos clubs y apenas si se pasa para dormir.

No puedo decir, sin embargo, que la convivencia con Avril haya sido mala.

Suspiro.

Cosa que no puede aplicarse a mis clases.

Juro que lo he intentado. Lo ignore, lo hice con tantas fuerzas que pensé que me saldrían varices. Hacía la vista gorda. No contestaba cuando me hablaba.

¡Llegue a estar veinte minutos frente a él completamente callada! Cosa que fue bastante difícil puesto que me acorraló a la salida de una clase, ayudado por sus amigos obviamente. Me largó todo un rollo, que lo lamentaba, que fue de fuerza mayor, que le diera otra oportunidad y bla bla bla. Eliot lo salvó, para cuando me encontraba a punto de pasar el minuto diecinueve mi paciencia era inexistente y sentí mi excelente cara de póker pasar a mejor vida, posándose en mi rostro una mueca de fastidio tal que hasta un Slytherin me hubiese ovacionado. Ahí llegó mi amigo, que con toda su santa paciencia hizo a un lado a Sirius y Peter, con la amenaza de que si no se corrían llamaría a Avril para que les gritase lo que quedaba de hora de almuerzo.

Peter sabiamente, dudó por su integridad física, Sirius, con ese ímpetu rebelde dijo que no importaba.

Que haya pasado una tarde en la enfermería por Avril, fue puramente su culpa y obviamente, no viene al caso.

Yo por mi parte quería…quería…matarlo. A James claro esta.

Black me tiene sin cuidado.

¿Creía que así como así podía pedirme perdón? ¿Sin darme explicaciones profundas y con un simple: lo siento?

Mi fe en su inteligencia fue un sube y baja durante muchos años, pero había comprobado que James Potter era un verdadero imbécil.

Con este pensamiento, y dando un ultimo vistazo alrededor verificando que no olvido nada, salgo de la habitación.

Avril me sigue, dormida y con el cabello todo revuelto. Siquiera se peinó, y eso que ahora lo lleva corto.

Bajamos a la sala común. No esta tan vacía como especulaba. Unos niños de primero intentan dejar de bostezar mientras se comentan los deberes de la primera clase que les compete. Tres chicas, las cuales creo son de tercero, hablan en voz baja en un rincón alrededor de una revista, supongo, es corazón de bruja.

No me equivoco, a los segundos se escucha un gritillo histérico, cargado de alegría al tiempo que otra joven a su lado acota:

.-Te dije que no te mete los cuernos.-

¿Quién es su sano juicio puede hacerle caso a esos test tan macabros e insulsos?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Para nuestra mala suerte, por el retrato entran los muy campantes merodeadores, mote que se ha impuesto este año con mas fuerza a pesar de ser conocido hace rato.

.- Buen…- no les doy tiempo a nada. Sin embargo, mi maniobra se ve perjudicada puesto que Avril se quedó estática en su lugar, dormida. Retrocedo lo que caminé y la tomo del brazo. – ¿Qu…?

Aun sin abrir los ojos, la pequeña se suelta de mi agarre y busca dentro de su bolso. Ruido a pergaminos abollados y a muchos instrumentos peligrosos, salen del mismo. Con gracia, saca un blog muggle. Lo abre y con increíble precisión para alguien que esta con ojos cerrados, se planta frente a James y se lo muestra.

.- ¿Tengo que ir a comprar pan?- pregunta perdido al leer la leyenda: falta pan. Remus niega lentamente, Peter se lleva una mano a la cara y Sirius alza una ceja hasta una altura que considero incomoda y acalambrada.

Avril no dice nada, pasa un par de hojas y vuelve a mostrarle el blog: "No jodas mas, Lily es mía y no te la presto". En letras colorinches y adornadas.

¡Por Buda!

¡Si hasta le dibujo caritas felices y globitos!

Agarrarme la cabeza es poco. Impidiendo que me de el tic en este instante, la engancho nuevamente y la saco de la sala común. Ella se aferra a su cuaderno con una mano y con la otra hace el signo victoria al estilo protestante agarrado por la policía.

Esto se lo debo a Eliot. Él le mete estas ideas pacifistas y poco ortodoxas en la cabeza.

.- ¡Buenos días, mis hermosas damiselas! – El mismo Eliot, con esa sonrisa y ese aire etéreo se pone frente a ambas. – Epa, que cara mujer. ¿Qué ha pasado?- le quito el cuaderno a Avril y se lo muestro.- Oh, bueno.-

.- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no le dieras ideas para defenderme de Potter?- reclamo.

.- ¡No es mi culpa!- pasa las paginas.- Que lindo dibujo…-

.- ¡Eliot!- espeto nuevamente.

Levanta las manos en signo de rendición.

.- Oye, yo solo hablo, ella toma las ideas de ahí.-

.- Entonces no le hables, ya es peligrosa solita cómo para que le alimentes la locura.- exclamo. Él se rasca la cabeza y pasa un brazo por los hombros de ella, mientras que esta, a su tiempo, bosteza ahora con los ojos abiertos.

.- Es difícil, la pulga se hace querer.- Avril se restriega los ojos, quitándose las lagrimas producto de su anterior acción. La familiaridad con la que se han empezado a tratar estos dos me preocuparía si no supiera que ambos son demasiado cariñosos y dados al despiste en cuestión de malos pensamientos inclinados a lo sexual.

…

¿Entendieron algo?

Yo no.

Pero dejémoslo ahí. Esto me lo largó el otro día Lara y aun no he podido masticarlo bien.

Lo que me queda de consuelo es que hoy no será nada pesado, tengo tres materias y luego toda la tarde libre. Lo malo es que en dos tengo a Potter como compañero y la rutina de todos los días volverá a tomar su curso.

Yo me siento, lejos, bien lejos de su grupo. Ellos, de alguna forma, consiguen sentarse cerca, aun si los mismos asientos se encuentran ocupados. Por consecuente, me levanto y me traslado a la otra punta del salón. Estas acciones se hacen hasta que llega el profesor.

Si he logrado librarme de su presencia, me queda más que aguantar los escalofríos que me recorren durante toda la clase por ser el objetivo de Potter, y si no, si la suerte no ha estado de mi lado y tengo que tragarme las horas con ellos, mis oídos deberán cerrarse automáticamente no dejando pasar sonido. Aunque esto trae sus consecuencias, más de una vez los profesores han tenido que repetirme las preguntas.

Uf, y tener que pensar en todo esto antes del desayuno me deprime.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Quien lo diría.

Aunque no tengo que sorprenderme. Frío o calor estar en este lugar es purificador. Cualquier mala vibra que pudiese tener, se va.

.- Ahora respiren profundo.-

Pasar mis tardes al lado del lago no es nuevo, lo que si es novedad es que ande haciendo ejercicios de esta índole. Una mezcla de Yoga y otras técnicas más de las cuales perdí el nombre en cuanto Lara las nombró. Una nueva actividad en éste, nuestro último año.

.- Que sus brazos sean…-

No puedo quejarme, es divertido. Si abro los ojos, seguramente me encontrare con la expresión tranquila y completamente relajada de Eliot. Avril por su parte debe estar transpirando la gota gorda. No es flexible ni en sus mejores sueños. La pobre, lo he comprobado, esta mas dura que una roca.

Y por mi parte, pues, me doy maña. De vez en cuando siento el sonido de mis articulaciones, pero lo atribuyo a la edad, estoy entrada en años. Son diecisiete y aun no quieren bajarse de encima. Eliot le hecha la culpa a mis interminables horas frente a la televisión luego del incidente con James. Según él, era más _elástica_ antes.

En cuanto a Potter.

Pues no se que pensar realmente. Esta mañana parecía que todo iba a ser como siempre, pero por alguna razón, desde el desayuno parece alicaído.

¡No es que me haya estado fijando!

…

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Como para saber en donde esta parado cosa que no me agarre desprevenida. ¡Pero nada más!

A lo que iba, creo haber visto que recibía una lechuza en medio de la comida. No presté mucha atención. Esta entretenida escuchando el contraargumento de Lara respecto al intento de adopción de Eliot para con Avril.

No pregunten. Temo que mí querido amigo este convidándole de sus buenas hierbas a la peque y por eso ande tan volada.

.- Entonces, ahora, pujen.-

Momento.

Abro lo ojos repentinamente, tanto que me duelen. Intento enfocar a mis amigos, los cuales me están mirando con cara de curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué demonios dijiste?-

.- Es que te estábamos llamando y como no atendías…- Lara se encoge de hombros y le quita importancia.- ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

Nos miramos intensamente.

¡Demonios! Y yo sin mis ganas de ser irónica.

.- No.- lo mío no es la mentira en momentos como éste, pero antes que admitir que TAL VEZ y solo TAL VEZ, este preocupada por Potter, me corto las manos…o en su defecto (cómo las uso tanto) me prive de chocolates un día. ¡No más!

.- Me arriesgaría a decir que es mentira. – masculla Avril sin vergüenza alguna. Me mira franca desde el pequeño espacio que ocupa.

.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunte.

.- Papá Eliot.- objeta Avril seriamente. Aunque viniendo de ella dudo que algo así pueda tomarse cómo real. Me señala su muñeca derecha en la cual tiene una pulsera hecha a mano con la inscripción de: Made in Eliot.

Mejor no comento eso, ya bastante traumada estoy.

.- ¿Perdón? Yo no miento, en todo caso, estas alucinando, y dentro de todo esta el hecho de que Eliot puede ser tu padre.- comente serenamente. Ella niega lentamente. Eliot la apoya.

.- No seas dura, Avril únicamente dice lo que pensamos todos.- Lara se sienta frente a mi.- No voy a negártelo, Potter no es rey de mi devoción, me parta un rayo antes de que eso ocurra. Pero por lo visto a intentado explicarte su accionar en el verano. – mi cara es de piedra caliza. ¡Mujer! ¡Eres mi amiga! ¿Cómo cornos le haces para olvidarte tan rápido lo que hace ese intento de?- No tiene justificación. Lo sé. Lo sé.

.- Lara tiene razón, Potter ha intentado por todos los medios acercarse a ti. Y con o sin nuestra ayuda, lo máximo que ha conseguido es tu mejor cara de nada durante veinte minutos. Hombre, que si yo fuese él hubiese renunciado.-

Para ser mi amigo, golpeas demasiado duro.

No puedo responder a eso. O no quiero. Tal vez en parte tengas razón, aunque mi orgullo aun me dicta lo contrario. ¿No se suponía que realmente le interesaba? Cuando algo me importa me vuelvo loca y de paso vuelvo locos a los demás que me rodean con tal de conseguir eso que tanto anhelo.

Él simplemente me dejó plantada.

Ya, no tiene sentido, me ha estado atrás durante casi tres años. Siempre pidiendo lo mismo, tanto que llegue a pensar que el pobre menso no tenía otro repertorio y eso de que tenía labia con las relaciones era puro mito.

¡Es un idiota!

Por su culpa, en vez de disfrutar del contorcionismo sano, los gritos de dolor de mis amigos y mis propios sonidos corporales al estilo: si giras esa muñeca otra vez, te rompes definitivamente; estoy preocupada por que ESE ande con cara rara.

Si votasen por el más estúpido en Hogwarts, seguro gano.

.- Mejor entremos, empieza a hacer mucho frío.- pide Lara levantándose.

.- Si, yo ya no siento las piernas.- Me pare. Eliot hizo lo propio y se dirige hacia Avril.

.- Eso es por que te quedaste trabada en un intento de posición de loto. Debes tener las piernas dormidas.- concluye ayudándola a desatorarse.

En menos de diez minutos, estamos entrando en el castillo.

La diferencia de temperaturas es obvia y muy agradable. Nuestros estómagos rugen al unísono y decidimos pasar primero por el gran comedor antes de ir a nuestras habitaciones.

El gran salón está a medio llenar, algunos alumnos aprovechan para hacer tareas en conjunto (he oído que la bibliotecaria está con un ataque de histeria porque un chico derramó jugo sobre uno de los libros de herbología la semana pasada) así que ni el sonido de una mosca se escucha dentro de la biblioteca. Eso no es muy práctico para los trabajos en grupo, y para ahorrarse el dolor y la vergüenza de ser transformados en cucarachas, los chicos, sabiamente han optado por reunirse en otros lados.

Nos sentamos, es la hora de la merienda.

Mmmmm que rico, mermelada de frutilla.

Le estoy dando duro y parejo a unas tostadas en su punto perfecto, cuando Avril me codea. La miro.

.- ¿Qué?- pregunto, sonando más grosera de lo que quería. Ella me señala la otra punta de la mesa. Allí, James parece leer un pergamino recién llegado, lo sé o intuyo por que la lechuza aun esta sobre la mesa, siendo alimentada por Peter. Tiene el ceño fruncido, su aspecto es duro y tenso.

¿Estaban cuando nosotros llegamos o acaban de llegar?

…

¡Ah!

Me asustó.

James se acaba de levantar repentinamente y sale del comedor Peter y Remus se miran intensamente mientras que Sirius golpea la mesa. Se levanta y sigue a su amigo.

¿Y a esos que les pasa?

Bah… seguro algunas de sus bromas se frustro. Aunque…

No.

A otra cosa mariposa. Lo que le pase no debe ser de mi incumbencia, ni en esta vida ni en las próximas, sobre todo si en las siguientes quiero ser una roca feliz.

.- Me pasas el azúcar.- le pido amablemente a Eliot sin signos de preocupación en la voz.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¿Alguna vez he dicho que soy idiota a mil? ¿Qué una casa tendría que aplastarme como a la bruja del Mago de Oz y que si eso no fuese poco, que una niña insana me robe mis zapatos?

¡No!

Ni eso merezco.

¡ASH!

Yo meto la pata con estilo, hasta el fondo y con creces, no vaya a ser que deje algún vacio sin tapar.

Hace cuatro días, dieciséis horas, veinticinco minutos y diez segundos que no veo a James Potter.

Algo que tendría que festejar dado a mi baja súbita de estrés. Pero no.

No puedo alegrarme, porque por más que yo estuviera enojada con él, no podría tirarle mierda a alguien que está pasando lo que James.

Miro por la ventana, los copos de nieve se van acumulando en la cornisa y el cielo completamente encapotado me deprime aun más.

Me pregunto, si tal vez, y solo tal vez, a cientos de kilómetros, mirando por una ventana parecida, con el corazón completamente destrozado, estará James Potter.

Me pregunto si de alguna forma, a pesar del frío y de la distancia, podrá escucharme pidiéndole perdón, y dándole mí pésame.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Junto a un lo siento…

Por la muerte de su padre.

Continuara

* * *

He tardado meses, no tengo perdón y no hay excusa.

Si les digo que una nave espacial comandada por Pikachu me secuestro para que formase parte de un equipo de siestas olimpico de la galaxia, dudo que me crean XD, asi que...no me queda mas que perdir que sepan disculpar mi falta u-u

Intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible.

Muchimas gracias a todos por el apoyo, de en serio.

n.n

Miles de invitaciones a la fiesta del año (es decir, mi cumple feliz) que será realizada en el fin del mundo a la derecha, antes del Moulin Rouge pero despues de la sección Disney para: Ginebra216, NerwenInWonderland, Andromeda no Sainto, paublack, JinP, haddie, Amifer!.

P.d: No me hago cargo de las posibles lesiones, traumas psicologicos o alergias de ningun tipo. XD


	4. Para dejar de razonar

**Capitulo IV: ...para dejar de razonar  
**

Ya, lo admito.

Parezco un zombi.

Me he muerto y no me he dado cuenta, puede pasarle a cualquiera.

¡No me miren así! Es cierto, tanto cómo el hecho que no me acuerdo que clase tengo ahora. Runas es a las cuatro. Pero estudios muggles es antes…momento… ¿Qué hora es?

Suspiro.

No es justo, lo sé, yo no la estoy pasando tan mal cómo James. Porque si, regresó. No hace más de una semana y en primer momento, pensé que se había convertido en un vampiro. Ya saben, de esos blancos, flacos y demás.

Pero no. Seguía con su corazón palpitando, roto, pero palpitando.

No he podido hacer ningún tipo de contacto, ni visual, moral o espiritual. No solo tiene una barrera humana acompañándolo de acá para allá, sino que además, se ha desconectado del mundo místico, dándome ocupado cada vez que he querido hablarle a su aura.

Es como si yo no existiese y eso me molesta más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

¡Pero lo juro! ¡Lo juro por mi perrito! ¡Es solo conmigo!

Porque habla con TODO el mundo.

A mí no me pela, pero a esa Ravenclaw de quinto que parece modelo parisina gracias a su ascendencia Veela, la escucha cada vez que le dice algo.

Claro, ¿acaso se piensan que algo inteligente puede salir de esa boca?

¡No!

…

¿Qué?

Hay veces que el sombrero se equivoca, y manda por descarte. ¡Estoy más que convencida!

Y ni hablemos de ese sequito de niñas pijas que siempre le ha seguido la corriente y que la mayoría de las veces le han festejado sus payasadas a los Slytherin.

¡Es un idiota! Triste, pero un idiota en fin.

Si hasta a Avril le habló. Fue hace dos clases de transformaciones y fue para medirle que dejara de clavarle la pluma a su amigo Black. Y la peque, como es buena gente, dejó de torturar al otro.

Cuando le pregunte por que lo hizo, me explicó que le había dado pena el tono agotado que había utilizado. Aparte de que por esa inocente treta le había costado una pequeña recaída en su tendinitis.

Yo no opine.

No quiero hacerlo.

Por que como habrán visto.

Me meto en contradicciones morales y éticas más frenéticamente que un bipolar en sus estadios.

Es estar en una montaña rusa con los carriles torcidos y con todos los tornillos sueltos. ¡Malditas sea! Jamás me gustaron esas cosas.

Uf.

Aire, Lily, aire. Que hasta la neurosis necesita un poco de descanso.

Tal vez lo que deba hacer es esperar un poco más, dejar que las cosas se calmen, se enfríen, entonces ahí podre ir y hablarle tranquilamente si necesidad de pasar por una barrera de alumnos dándole ánimos y demás.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que tuviese tantos fans?

Para mi es algo sin explicación lo juro. Ya, es guapo ¿Qué? Soy negadora compulsiva, pero eso es más que obvio y no podría ir contra algo TAN cierto. Y de alguna forma logra sacar excelentes calificaciones en la mayoría de los exámenes. Según oí, un ejemplo a seguir cómo capitán del equipo de quidditch y…

Mejor dejo de llenarlo de halagos, me iba mejor cuando todo eso no me importaba porque era opacado por su gigantesca estupidez.

Suponiendo que me acuerde en este momento de la clase que me corresponde, dudo que llegue a tiempo. Me lo dice mi instinto y el ver salir a todos los alumnos de sus respectivas clases.

¡Niña! ¡No corras!

Las nuevas generaciones vienen mas apuradas. Es como si no tuvieran tiempo siquiera para vivir.

― ¡Lily!― me giro. Dos puertas atrás, sobre mi derecha, la cabellera de Lara se asoma. Avril esta con ella y me mira igual de curiosa. Ambas se acercan a mí en medio de la muchedumbre. ― ¿Que pasó? El profesor Slughorn ha preguntado por ti.

¡Pociones! Ya recuerdo.

Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Aunque ahora esa información de mucho no me ayude.

― Me distraje.― conteste intentando quitarle importancia. ― ¿Dieron algo complicado?

― Repaso. La semana que viene toca examen.- Avril se rasca la panza.― Un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ya estamos a punto de irnos de vacaciones y van y PAF nos encajan exámenes ¿No tienen vergüenza?

― Es navidad, no vacaciones. ― corta Lara con una sonrisa.― y de todas formas, también tenemos mas pruebas al reanudar las clases.

― Hablando de momentos terapéuticos.― dijo Avril con su típica observación lanzada al aire.

― Nadie nombró nada de eso.―

― Vacaciones, navidad, son instancias de descanso. Por lo menos para mí. ¿En dónde van a pasarla?―

― Aun no lo sé.- contesto. Comenzamos a caminar. ― Supongo que en casa. ¿Por?

― La navidad pasada…― masculla Avril.―me divertí mucho.

― No lo dudo, en mi vida vi a alguien reírse tanto por meter la cabeza de "otro alguien" en una maceta. ― bromea Lara largando una risotada. ― Pero tienes razón, fue divertido. Este año con mi familia toca recibir a unos abuelos tíos de mi padre. Ambos buena gente, pero están sordos. La cena es a los gritos y siempre llena de confusiones.

― ¿Les gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo? ― pregunta de la nada Avril adelantándosenos y enfrentándonos. Para su suerte, no chocó con nadie.

― ¿Harás una en tu casa?― ella niega ante mi pregunta.

― La Universidad de mi hermano hará una en grande, este año es el bicentenario.― por alguna razón, que aun estoy procesando, las mejillas de ella comienzan a colorearse en un rojo divertido que contrasta a la perfección con la bufanda negra que lleva puesta. ― Y me han invitado.

― ¿Te da vergüenza que Brian te haya invitado a una fiesta? ― indaga Lara rápidamente. Avril niega lentamente.

― No fue Brian quien me invitó. ―

― Entonces Michael. ―

― Nopes. Ninguno de los dos. Michael amenazó que si iba, le contaría a papá que fui yo la que rayo el automóvil―

― Ah…entonces ¿Tienes mas hermanos de los que nos presentaste? ― pregunta Lara muy perdida.

― ¡No!- reclama la pequeña azorada. ― Pero ninguno de los dos me dijo sobre la celebración. Fue Milo.- si antes su rostro no echaba humo, pues ahora si. Parecía una olla a presión.

Nos miramos con Lara. Procesamos, analizamos, tradujimos. Un esfuerzo muy grande para unos segundos, si me preguntan. En el rostro de Lara se dibujo la misma sonrisa perversa que en el mío. Era un exacto espejo.

― Así que…―

― Milo― termine yo.

Era sabido por ambas que la peque había tenido un pequeño _crush_ con el chico, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano mayor. Pero el año pasado la diferencia era mucha aún. Y ella, mas entretenida en descuartizar a Sirius antes de que siguiese delatando las travesuras que había hecho durante el año, prefirió dejar de lado su "enamoramiento" pasajero.

La cosa hubiese quedado tranquila y en paz, si no hubiésemos jugado al amigo imaginario.

Digamos, una navidad, con un montón de personas que no se conocían era medio difícil para una repartición justa de regalos, por lo cual, implementando el viejo juego, todos quedarían contentos por que sería al azar, en caso contrario, el poco beneficiado por el presente no estaría solo en su disgusto.

Y por esas cosas de la vida, el regalo de Avril, fue a parar a manos del apuesto joven.

― Entonces, dime ¿Cómo es que Milo te ha invitado? ¿Fue antes o después de la declaración?― la cargo Lara.

― ¡Oye! Que él no me ve de esa forma, además, no hemos cruzado mas de dos o tres pergaminos después de Navidad.― se defiende ella.

― Ya, pero no había necesidad de que te lo agradeciera tanto. Digo, después de todo, no era otro libro que "El principito".― espeta mi amiga Hufflepuff.

― Repito: No me ve de esa forma. Además… ― se rasca la cabeza.― tiene novia, una muy bonita.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― indago.

― Brian me envió una fotografía. Más bien, una nota del periódico del campus. Ella estudia con ambos y fue participe de la investigación que llevaron a cabo en grupo y por la cual ganaron aquel premio. ― dice tranquila y al pasar.

― ¿Y piensas darte por vencida?

― Ya, que me guste no signifique que lo ame, así que siquiera se me cruza por la cabeza hacer algo. Digo, después de todo, está en pareja y no está en mí romper semejante cosa. Además, es muy alto.

― ¿Y que? Black también lo es y a él le das duro y parejo sin asco.― objeta Lara.― de igual forma, alta moral la tuya, Avril.― dijo sin maldad.― Tan pequeñita y tan inteligente. Mira que si no lo presenciaba ni lo iba a creer.

― Seee bueno. Al parecer no soy la única que debe tomar decisiones acertadas. ― me mira significativa. A unos metros, como yo note segundos antes, el grupo de los merodeadores viene caminando en sentido contrario, rodeados, obviamente, por el grupito que mencioné con anterioridad.

Nos cruzamos, pero ninguno dice nada, continuamos caminando hasta dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos secundarios y recién ahí me permito respirar nuevamente.

― ¿Hasta cuando piensas comportarte así? ― miro a Lara, su expresión antes medio divertida cambio radicalmente. ― Digo, confundes a cualquiera, quieres hablar con él, pero le ignoras olímpicamente.

― Él también lo hace. ― me defiendo. ― La situación es difícil. Debo disculparme, lo sé. Aun no tengo muy en claro sobre qué, por eso mi inseguridad.

― Potter esta pasando un momento jodido. Tal vez lo mejor sea lo más simple. ― aporta Lara.

― ¿Y eso seria…? ―

― Dile que lo quieres…digo, que lo sientes. ― se ha ganado una enemiga, lo juro. La miradita que estoy echándole en este instante no es para nada bondadosa.

― Como si fuese tan fácil. Siempre esta acompañado. Si antes era difícil hablar con él a solas por que tenia a las otras lapas incrustadas, se imaginaran ahora que el numero de incrustados ha aumentado un cuádruple porciento. ― contesto brava.

― Me puedo encargar…creo. ― informa Avril. Yo niego.

― No, es algo que debo resolver sola. No estoy segura, pero tengo el presentimiento que se arreglara cuando deba pasar. Si fuerzo antes las cosas…

― Quedaras en ridículo.― Lara terminó mi frase y realmente no sé como tomarlo. Es como si me diese la razón y al mismo tiempo, me gritara: cobarde.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Acabamos de tener el último examen. El sábado es el regreso a casa y estoy… ¡PÉSIMO!

Quiero comer tranquila, después de haberme roto la cabeza en transformaciones. La profesora estuvo extremadamente dura con las preguntas. Pero el destino, no contento con esto, tienta a mi estomago.

Sí, no se lo puede llamar de otra cosa.

Sino como se explica que tenga arcadas cada dos minutos por culpa de la penosa escena que estoy presenciando. Ya, no soy la única, Eliot que esta frente a mi, de vez en cuando me mira pero permanece en silencio. Lara aun no ha venido, dijo que tenía que regresar unos libros por lo cual, Avril es encargada de desaparecer las batatas asadas a falta de compañera de vicio.

― Lily. ―

― ¿Qué? ― miro a Eliot. No se encuentra seguro.

― Estas verdosa. ―

― Tengo nauseas.― admito sin vergüenza.

― El show que nos da nuestros no tan queridos compañeros tiene algo que ver ¿cierto? ― La voz de él esta mas segura que antes a pesar de haberlo dicho en tono mas bajo. Yo no contesto.

― Si quieres puedo ir y golpearlo. Esa clase de melosidad debería ser prohibida, puede causarle diabetes a cualquier desprevenido predispuesto. ― objeta Avril mirando de reojo a la otra punta de la mesa, en donde los merodeadores almuerzan al igual que nosotros, con la leve diferencia que James esta prácticamente pegado a aquella Ravenclaw. Susurrándose cosas.

¡Él deja escapar leves sonrisas!

¡Buda!

Que escenita.

Puaj.

― ¡Evans!- ¡ay no! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

No levanto la vista por dos razones muy buenas; reconozco el tono chitón de Sandra Stevenson. ¿Quién no lo hace? Guarda un gran parecido con su prima Rita Skeeter. Una chismosa de primera, más grande que nosotros, estaba en quinto cuando ingresamos a Hogwarts. Y su prima directa, Sandra, para no ser menos, le esta siguiendo los pasos con una sincronía que asusta.

― ¿Qué necesitas, Sandra? ― Avril es seca, suena molesta hasta asqueada.

No es para menos, en tercer año Sandra había inventado el rumor de que Connor y ella eran novios y que participaban en un triangulo amoroso con una tal Zabini.

― Summers, querida. ― Sandra no se da por aludida del desprecio que emanamos por ella. Se sienta junto a Eliot y sonríe falsamente. ― Evans, ¿te sientes bien? Se te nota pálida.

― No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. ― sentencia Avril rápidamente. ― ¿A que has venido?

― No seas tan brusca, Summers. Simplemente me preocupa una compañera. ― contesta refiriéndose a mi, y el estomago al cruzarme con sus orbes negras se retuerce con fuerza. ― Digo, después de todo, me gustaría saber que siente Evans después de ver semejante espectáculo. ¿No era que Potter iba tras tus huesos? ― inclina la cabeza levemente, tratando parecer inocente ― Son todos iguales. Primero declaran amor eterno y ahora anda con…

― Ve a tirar veneno a otro lugar. ― corta Eliot intentando frenarla.

― Pero chicos, no deben tomársela conmigo. Yo no he hecho nada. Aunque, retomando el tema, no me sorprende que Lauren tenga tantas confianzas con Potter.

Así que era Lauren, ya me parecía que comenzaba con L.

― Según sé, ella fue al funeral del padre de Potter. Ustedes saben, es de familia respetada y me comentaron que el mismísimo padre de ella pidió por su presencia. Sus familias eran muy estrechas y ahora, como Potter esta pasando tan mal momento, solo queda que sus seres _queridos _estén ahí para poyarlo.

¡Ya me parecía que no la había visto en dos días!

Así que esa mosca muerta fue… ¡ash!

¡No! Si no soy más despistada por falta de tiempo.

Toma aire Lily, es esencial para continuar viviendo. Si puedo lograrlo, luego, luego, puedo romperle la sonrisa a esta tonta.

― ¿Algo mas para agregar o podemos seguir comiendo? ¿No tienes que ir a espiar gente, inmiscuirte en donde no te llaman? ― objeta Avril con desdén. ― Vamos mujer, ¡fuera! ¡Que en esta sección no te quiere ni el loro!

¡Ay Buda!

Lo gritó.

Ahora todos están mirándonos.

Sandra tiene la cara roja de la vergüenza y la pequeña sigue con expresión de piedra.

― Me las vas a pagar. ― masculla por lo bajo. Se levanta y se va con aire ofendidísimo.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Voy a esperarlo! La próxima invéntate algo más fashion. ¡Como que se me da la onda lésbica, a ver si así por lo menos logras que alguien te crea!

Insertar un cri-cri seria poco. Un pajonal de dimensiones insospechadas le haría juego. Estoy segura.

Eliot la mira curioso, yo me mantengo al margen. Pero gracias a sus ocurrencias por lo menos no me siento TAN mal. El mareo se me fue.

― Lily.―

― Mmmm―

― Estás azulita. ―

¡Ah! Cierto. Tengo que respirar. Con razón me duele la cabeza.

― Gracias por avisarme.― respondo consiente que todavía somos el centro de la atención. Bueno, no del todo, muchos ya han vuelto a sus conversaciones.

Eliot me guiña el ojo.

― Cuando quieras, preciosa. Para eso son los amigos.

― Para recordarle a uno que se está ahogando. ― aporta Avril sonriente.

― O para decirte que te ves sensual mirando al Oeste, pero no al Este.― improvisa él.

― Yo me veo sensual mirando hacia todos lados, Eliot. ―objeta ella nuevamente. ― De todas formas, mi linda pelirroja. Algo debemos agradecerle a la tijereta esa. Potter no ha dejado de mirarte.

― Debe ser por que le llamo la atención tu declaración. ― intento escaparme. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto. ― Igualmente, iré a dormir un rato. No he podido pegar un ojo en la noche y ahora me esta pesando.

― Vaya usted pelirroja. No se estrese tanto, no es bueno para la piel. ― bromea Avril.

― Tomo el consejo por que sé que lo dices en serio. Nunca te he visto preocupada por nada y no tienes signos de arrugas.

― Ya ves. Funciona.―

― Y que solo tengas diecisiete años no cuenta ¿no? ― dijo Eliot.

― Detalles. ―

― Nos vemos. ― saludo antes de tomar mis cosas e irme.

Ya, les mentí. No iré a dormir, no podría aunque quisiera.

La sola idea de que _esa_ si pudo estar con él en un momento tan duro, me da patadas en la panza.

¡No estoy celosa!

Es simplemente una observación lógica y natural. Después de todo, ella jamás ha estado tan cerca de James en todo este tiempo, y que de la nada quiera ser su amiga…suena interesada ¿no?

…

¡¿NO?!

…

¡Ash!

Claro, ahora yo soy la loca maniática. JA…no, mejor: JÁ.

¿Por que tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

¿Por qué simplemente no lo escuche y listo?

Por ahí me dejó plantada por su padre. Quizá le pasó algo ese día. Y aunque estuvo FUNESTO en no enviarme nada después de haber me plantado, por ahí…

No, miento, de seguro hubiese incinerado sus cartas, con lo testaruda orgullosa que soy. Le hubiese devuelto una vociferadora con palabrotas poco conocidas y complicadas.

No es la primera vez que me pasa, no es el inicio de mi camino de rompimientos forzados por mi testarudez. Soy una cerrada.

Uf.

¿Pero por que tiene que correr a sus brazos? ¿Eh? ¿No era que yo…?

A quien engaño. Es mi culpa.

Se que uno toma las decisiones y que gracias a eso se va creciendo en la vida al hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. ¿Pero es necesario que yo tenga mi ración de meteduras de pata todas juntas? ¿Sin anestesias?

¿Ni una epidural al menos?

Siquiera estoy pidiendo anestesia completa.

Digo, así podría evitarme el enojo continuo, la neurosis y de paso la paranoia.

Me duele la cabeza.

Y tengo frío.

¿En donde…?

Oh.

Gran idea, Lily. Vamos, lindo lugar para pensar.

No, si mi subconsciente intenta suicidarse al "suicidarme" a mi.

El campo de Quidditch no es un espacio neutro. Todo grita James Potter.

Y es por eso que no es muy conocido por mi persona. No soy asidua a los partidos, no me gustan, sobre todo si tomamos el hecho que la última vez que vine, James vocifero después de ganar el partido:

_Para Lily, con cariño_

_Yo_

No lo culpen, tenía catorce años y el pobre ese año había recibido unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza por que los bateadores eran bastante malos y no lo salvaban mucho.

Intente golpearlo, pero por poco y me caigo.

Desde ese día que no pise el campo. No conscientemente por lo menos.

Las escaleras son mas inclinadas de lo que recuerdo, por ahí es mi mareo.

Para cuando termino de subir hasta las gradas mas altas, las nubes sobre mi cabeza anuncian lluvia, o nieve. O ambas. El viento en estas alturas es frío pero logra quitarme de a poco las puntadas de dolor en los ojos.

Esta situación va a terminar por matarme, supongo que al ser la solución mas rápida y menos complicada. A falta de su muerte…

Esto me pasa por bajar las defensas.

Cuando él era simplemente: la cosa. No me hacía ningún tipo de planteo. Simplemente lo ignoraba y ya.

Pero es medio difícil no darse por aludido cuando la situación plantea en el juego a dos personas y no a una sola con una "cosa".

¡Maldita sea, Potter!

¿Por que tenias que dejar de ser un mero objeto?

¡Egoísta!

…

Un crujido.

¿Quién estará…?

Mis ojos al instante enfocan a mi acompañante, que por su posición ya va de salida.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

Hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con esas orbes llenas de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo. Perdidas tras una mata de cabello pesado y oscuro.

Una persona llena de secretos y de tantos silencios.

Hubo un tiempo, en el cual aprendí que los mutismos no siempre eran malos y que se podían compartir muchísimas cosas con ellos.

Pero aun con toda esa practica, no sé como interpretar éste momento lleno del mismo.

Fueron cinco segundos.

Tal vez menos, tal vez más.

El chico desapareció escaleras abajo sin dar marcha atrás y soy consiente nuevamente, en éste momento, cuando los primeros copos de nieve tocan mi rostro, que la realidad es la construcción latente que uno hace con sus decisiones.

Severus Snape y yo, somos la prueba más irrefutable en ese pequeño espacio en el mundo, en ese instante.

Caigo en cuenta, entonces que mi actitud seguía siendo la misma, pero la situación diferente.

¿Realmente puedo reclamarle a James Potter madurez cuando carezco de la misma en grandes cantidades?

* * *

¡Volvi!

¡No puedo creerlo! Antes de lo esperado XD.

Un arranque de inspiración, mucho que decir en esta historia.

Capitulo un tanto serio, por partes, pero intente mantener la ironia. Espero haberlo logrado.

¡Nos vemos la proxima!

¡Muchas Gracias por su apoyo!

n.n

Grisel

Cupones de descuento de hasta 50 % en cualquier cosa que deseen en esta vida , para: NerwenInWonderland, JinP, Coockie, risasevans, Llams.


End file.
